Magical, Literally
by Sir Launcelot
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the GS/D cast daily life at the magical world. Including but not limited at: innocent Kira, sly Lacus, dating but not dating Athrun and Cagalli, mischievous Auel, and many other misadventures to come.
1. Meeting You

Athrun watch trough the window the crowd of student and parents, and caged pets with a hint of envy and sadness. His father didn't come to the station to bid him good bye because of works. Again. It's such a usual occurrence, to plan some family time activities and to have his father bailing from said activities that he shouldn't feel disappointed. But he did though, because today is special. Today is different. Today is the first time he will board the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, and it should have been a special memory for his family. But apparently for his father it isn't. His mother have hugged him extra tight and he hugged her back tightly too. He loves his mother very much but he can't help the slight envy he felt when he saw a student bid his farewell to his parents, and when the father patted the son's hair playfully.

Athrun harshly wiped the tears that rolling down his face with the back of his hand. It's no good. He can't cry because of his father. No, he can't cry at all! He didn't want to be known as the crybaby boy.

The compartment shift open from the outside and a blonde girl come and sit in the seat in front of him. The girl wears a green sweater and black leggings and one side of her shoulder length hair is held back by a lily hairpin made of emerald stone. She has a remarkable present. Her eyes though, are the most remarkable of all. A beautiful shade of golden and brown, lit by a fiery glare sent to his way.

Wait, glare?

"What are you looking at?!" snapped the blonde girl.

Athrun blushed from embarrassment. His mother will be so disappointed in him, the train has yet to leave and he has caught openly staring at a girl. "Sorry." He mumbled. And then he remembered that his father always scold him for mumbling. "I'm sorry." He said again more clearly. "I didn't mean to stare. It just…"

"Just?"

"Err… your eyes are very pretty!" he blurted out and a second later regret it when he saw the blonde blinks confusedly at him.

"Wow, you are weird." The blonde girl finally said. "It's okay though, to be weird, I mean. My name is Cagalli Athha, a first year."

"I'm Athrun Zala, first year too."

"Hey, Athrun, wanna be friend?"

"Sure." Athrun at this point didn't know what it is, but when she beamed at him with that smile and that joy in her eyes he felt an army of butterflies flying around in his stomach. That day, 4 years ago, is the day Athrun Patrick Zala fall in love for the first time to Cagalli Yula Athha. And soon he will find that it is extremely possible to fall in love to the same person again and again.

They heard the train whistle whistling loudly and soon the train began to move.

(Meanwhile Kira who had to stay at home because of fever suddenly has a weird dream where a green eyed frog came and snatch his sister away and then he, Cagalli, and the frog battle an army of robots like in the muggle movie he and his sister like to watch. Kira wake up feeling confused and hungry.)

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I never found a Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU in Gundam Seed Fandom. And once upon a time in a train I have this idea and I thought it will be fun, so I write it. From here onwards the stories won't be in a chronological order. The pairings may vary, and there will be a chapter where there is no pairings at all. So enjoy the ride! ;)


	2. The Sorting Hat

At this point in the chapter:

Cagalli—5th year, Gryffindor

Athrun—5th year, Ravenclaw

Kira—5th year, Ravenclaw

Another characters and their placement will be revealed when they come in the story.

* * *

People sometimes wonder if the sorting hat has not go wonker already from all the sorting it had done for… Merlin knows how long. It's already there since the time where the founder thought it was a good idea to leave one of the most important decisions that influence the children's life into the non-existent hands of a shabby looking talking hat. It's there to sort the current Minister of Magic, Uzumi Athha the Lion of Britain into the lion's house Gryffindor. It's there to sort the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Patrick Zala, into the house of the ambitious, Slytherin. It's there to sort Gilbert Durandall, the current headmaster of Hogwarts itself, into the house of Ravenclaw (people still wonder if the headmaster really is not a Slytherin). And it's still there today to sort the wide-eyed impressionable first year students into the four houses that will be their home for the rest of their 7 years in Hogwarts.

There is, however, a rumor that say that Headmaster Durandall keep the Sorting Hat for the sake of his amusement only. The headmaster denied this rumor and go into a long, convincing argument about honor, culture, and legacy. The staffs understand and agreed with his reasoning, but sometimes, like today for example, they can't help but wondered if it's really true after all.

Like really, the hat really do make some bizarre choices at times.

Or that was what they thought when the saw the grinning Auel Neider running full speed into the Hufflepuff table, no doubt he yet again causing trouble in the morning.

"AUEL!" the blue haired boy just laughing happily when he heard an angry voice coming from the entrance of the Great Hall where a pissed off red—currently a bright neon orange—haired girl can be seen running after him. The 3rd year student just waving merrily at the girl while he took his seat between his sister and the trio 7th year students nobody but him crazy enough to befriend with.

Why he is in Hufflepuff table you ask? Well, the answer is simple: he is after all a Hufflepuff student.

Yup, you are not crazy or have been hit with a confundus charm—though if you are, you might want to sit down for a while. The point is you read right: the rowdy, mischievous, loud mouthed third year student named Auel Neider is in Hufflepuff. And just like any other day, it seems like he succeeded at pranking his self-proclaimed best friend (or his beloved victim, like anyone secretly called her), Meyrin Hawke.

The younger Hawke, who usually very shy by the way, glared at her friend who just now blew a raspberry at her, unable to do anything else. Like any sane 3rd year—or any year for that matter—the 7th year trio, Buer, Sabnak, and Andras, scared her. And for some unknown reason, the trio adore Auel. But it's been established that the blunette isn't all that sane anyway.

Why isn't he in Gryffindor again?

The first few times this happened, like two years ago, teachers and students alike had been worried both for their friendship and of Auel's life. Nowadays though, nobody bat an eyelashes when Meyrin announced that she didn't want to be friend with Auel anymore nor did she want to talk to him again. Really, the longest she managed to do that is a whole day. Most of the time though, the bestfriend had been seen already joking together again at lunch.

Another example of the Hat's curious choice come from one of Gryffindor newest trio, the 4th year Rey Za Burrel (believe it or not, Gryffindor didn't have that many trios, and yes, the newest trio is the 4th year trio). The handsome, quiet, gentle, yet sometimes mysterious blonde boy sorted to Gryffindor 4 years ago for Merlin knows why. The boy is far from what people thought a Gryffindor should be: outspoken, daring, and sometimes breaking rules here and then. You know, like Cagalli Athha, Luna Hawke, or Shinn Asuka.

Speaking of the trio, here they come, bickering as usual.

"—I told you that's not how you hold a mandrake, Shinn! We almost fail because of you! Don't you see how tense Professor Zala's smile is?" Lunamaria Hawke, or Luna for most people and Lulu for Stellar, as usual busy lecturing the sour faced Shinn Asuka. Rey walks right between them, to prevent damage most likely.

"What? Am I supposed to craddle them? Singing them lullaby while at it?" Shinn rolled his eyes. 'Luna can be such a hypocrate sometimes' he thought. Shinn of course saw her holding the ugly plant at arm length. It's not his fault that the thing surprised him and made him almost threw them at the herbology professor, Lenore Zala. The usually kind professor then kindly removed 5 house point from each of them, which is 15 point in total against Gryffindor. Maybe it's a coincidence, but now Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house points are tied again after Auel kindly terrorizing some Slytherin first year for pranking his friend.

"Ugh! You are so unbelievable!" Luna puffed up her cheeks annoyedly. "Rey! Say something to Shinn!"

The blonde sat down at his seat, still between his two friend, before responding to Luna's plea (demand). "Luna is right, Shinn. You shouldn't throw anything at a professor no matter how shocked you are. On the other hand, Luna, you shouldn't be too hard to Shinn. It's not his fault he never saw a magical plant like a mandrake before." Rey said calmly to his friends, looking like nothing can ruffle his feathers. Luna and Shinn on the other hand just huff-ing while looking a bit guilty.

Nobody know how glad Professor Murrue Ramius was when she get such a calm student at her house.

People claimed the blonde haired boy is too gentle to be in Gryffindor, who famously known to be rowdy and crazy. Shinn Asuka and his other room mates, Yolan Kent, Ahmed Al-Farisi, and Akashi Takumi claimed otherwise. The boys claimed that the young Za Burrel is not as innocent as he appears to be. No one believed them though.

Well, maybe it's just like what Professor Natarle Badgireul had always say: there is no such thing as an innocent teenage boy.

Anyway, it's still unknown if Headmaster Durandall is keeping the Hat for the sake of his amusement only or if the Hat had been developing a quirky sense of humor or if the Hat really knows better and saw a house quality in them we never saw before. Who knows.

* * *

Glossary:

Confundus charm: a charm that caused the victim to become confused and befuddled.

Mandrake: a plant that has a root that looks like a human. When matured it's cries can be fatal to human. As in it can kill you kind of fatal.

Any description I use is taken from Harry Potter Wiki. Knowing the name and describing them are two very different things, I find out.

This hogwarts AU is a fun sunshine and rainbow and magic and GS/D cast mixed into one crazy concoction and I have fun writing this.

At first I kinda confused as to where I should sorts Auel into and my friend told me, "Hufflepuff." and when I ask her why she said "Why not?"

Well, why not right? And while writing this I kinda grow fond of Auel. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)


	3. Hello, hello, Haro

In this point of the story Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus is in their 4 years. So that's mean everyone else also a year younger than the previous chapter.

Also note:

Gilbert Durandall: Headmaster of Hogwarts

Lenore Zala: Herbology professor and Hufflepuff head of house.

Murrue Ramius: Transfiguration professor and Gryffindor head of house.

Rau Le Creuset: Potion professor and Slytherin head of house.

Erica Simmons: Rune professor and Ravenclaw head of house.

And coordinators aren't always a pureblood and naturals aren't always a muggleborn. Their blood purity is a bit random to be honest, because it's more fun that way lol. I forgot, yes, in this AU Kira and Cagalli are known to be Uzumi's children, so yes, Kira is an Athha.

Anyway, enjoy the story

* * *

It was just a usual run in the mill day at Hogwarts. Like I say, it_ was_. On one second it was all normal, fine, and dandy. And in another second—_poof!_

A thick pink smoke filled the empty classroom where Cagalli and Lacus, her nice and gentle friend who somehow get sorted into Slyrherin, decided to have an unsupervised training on an interesting spell they found in a book.

Lacus blinked her large baby blue eyes and tilted her head in a confused manner while Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the thing that they found after the smoke subsided.

"Is that thing supposed to be a pet demon?"

Lacus hummed and then observing the floating round thing that flapping it side parts like a wings. "I think it looks like a golem."

Cagalli pretty sure they use a summoning ritual to summon a demon though.

Hearing Lacus' voice the floating ball shining brightly before it dimmed and leaving a pink color and a line that looks like a mouth on it's body. Two glowing dots in place where the eyes supposed to be.

"Haro! Haro!" the thing spoke in a childish voice that gives Cagalli chills.

"Hello, I'm Lacus."

"Haro! Lacus! Haro!"

Lacus' eyes practically glow with fondness. "Oh my, you are such a dear."

"You too! You too!"

And then a strange friendship between a human girl and a maybe demon and maybe golem started with a confused Cagalli as the witness.

* * *

At first Cagalli was very spooked with the thing that Lacus called as Mr. Pink. What with the unclear actual species of the summon (she and Athrun absolutely sure that the thing is a demon while Lacus said that it is a summon golem. Kira is pretty adamant to do a set of tests to the pink thing which his sister and two friends said a definite no to), it's ability to just appear out of nowhere despite the anti-apparation charm in and out of Hogwarts, and the fact that it's pink off all color. Not that she have anything against pink—her female best friend has a pink hair and well, she is still her best friend so obviously she didn't mind Lacus' hair color. No, it was that particular shade of pink that she didn't has a liking to. Like, why neon pink of all color when it can take a pretty shade of green—like Athrun eyes for example... Cough, the point is it's pink, and loud, and annoying.

But Cagalli Athha is not Cagalli Athha if she can't survive and adapt.

And adapted she did.

Nowadays she didn't bat an eyelash even when she saw the pink thing stalking around her twin or come out of nowhere in the most awkward moment possible. She just shrugged her shoulders and act like nothing happened.

Sadly to say though, not all of the student body can adapt as well as she did.

A week after the summoning accident, Kuzzey get lost for the second time that week—curse the moving stairs and it's absurdly complicated calculation movement— and he ended up at the particular unused girl's bathroom on the first floor with the weird snake like faucet, Mr. Pink had come out of nowhere right in front of his face and scare him for life. Kuzzey is so spooked that in Divination he saw an army of colorful version of Mr. Pink in his crystal ball. Since then he convinced that Mr. Pink and his fellow err... Things will take over the magical Britain.

* * *

The students, especially those in the Slytherin house, face a complicated dilemma between the safety of man kind (believe it or not many students believes in Kuzzey's prediction in Divination despite his always average result in said study) versus Lacus' feeling. You see, Lacus is not someone you wanted to have in her bad side, simply because it will make you feels like the most evil person in the world, more evil than a Dark Lord even. Nobody can stand the dissapointed stare from her more than three days before they groveling at her feet.

Hmm, maybe that's why her batch of Slytherin students more well behaved than the overall student body.

Heine Westenfluss, Slytherin's 5th year prefect, try to assure the restless Slytherin students with promise to talk about this to Lacus. The students become hopeful. Heine is very charming and have way with word. Not only that he is also very handsome with his sandy blonde hair and kind green eyes.

The talk more or less went like this:

"Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"About your..." Heine steal a glance at Mr. Pink and the gossip he heard from Meer who heard it from Sullivan who heard it from a Ravenclaw 6th year students who heard it from Argyle who accidentally heard it when the blonde Athha told Zala about the origin of the thing. "Er... golem."

"Yes, what's about Mr. Pink?" Lacus' eyes then shining brightly as she gazed lovingly at Mr. Pink. "Isn't he just a darling?"

'_It's a he?!"_ screamed Heine internally. Outside, though, he looks unperturbed and just smiling charmingly. "Well, Lacus, honestly —"

Lacus' big baby blue eyes suddenly become tearful. "You know, Heine, I...I have something that's been on my mind lately. I don't know who I should tell this to, none of my closest friend is in Slytherin and I afraid if I tell Cagalli about this she will launch an attack against Slytherin. I don't want her to get into trouble."

"You can tell me, Lacus. After all I'm a prefect. It's part of my duty."

"Maybe I'm just over thinking things, but I think our dorm mates didn't like me very much anymore." She said, her tears run down her cheeks.

"That's impossible Lacus." Heine reassured her. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." _and I'm sure your golem is the problem._

"You really think so?" her eyes become hopeful.

Heine nodded and smiling widely at her. "Of course. Hey, I will do anything to help you clear this missunderstanding."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Lacus' smile became positively blinding. "Then can you tell them that Mr. Pink is so nice and harmless? I'm afraid they missunderstood him because how he come to be. But honestly Mr. Pink is very nice to me."

_There is no way I can do that! _"Lacus, I—"

"You promised to do anything, right, Heine?"

"Yes, but I—"

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Heine! You are the best prefect Slytherin ever have!"

And that's how Heine's diplomatic way met it's end.

* * *

Some students literally tried everything to get rid of Mr. Pink behind Lacus' back. They tried any charm you can think of: '_diffindo', 'arresto momentum', 'diminuendo' _or even the most random hex you can think of like chicken feet hex or some random spells like alohomora, but nothing can harm or even do anything to the golem. The most it did is make the golem screeching at them "I won't forgive you!" And then bouncing away to somewhere else.

The professors mostly ignore it, especially after they learn about it's talent to record some very useful information for their gossip vine. Who knows how useful some random stories the students tell each other are! Now Mina Sahaku can't claim she knows the hottest gossip in whole Britain anymore.

Even though the students struggle to accept or at least ignore the pink round golem existence, now, a year after the summoning accident happen, their life more or less comeback to normal and Hogwarts without the faint chant of 'Haro! Haro!' from Mr. Pink simply didn't feels like Hogwarts anymore.

* * *

Glossary:

Arresto momentum : a slowing charm

Diffindo: a severing charm.

Diminuendo: a spell that cause the target to shrink

Alohomora: a spell to unlock doors.

A/N:

Errrr...it's been a long time since I updated and I have no excuse beside I lost my funny bone momentarily. I think it has something to do with some of my angst fanfictions idea that keep bugging my mind. And some idea that I do have always looks like I should show it later even though in the beginning I said that it's not chronological. And I even got distracted with Patrick, Uzumi, and Siegel school days in this AU.

Rau was supposed to be the one that confront Lacus about Haro but Heine decided to steal the light instead.

I'm very sorry if this Lacus is not like the Lacus you have in mind or if it's too OOC T-T

I'm also apologize if this is not as funny as the other chapters, or even if my story is not funny at all despite it's claim to be a humor genre. And thank you very much for everyone who read and or review my story!


	4. The Rest is History

You guys remember when in the last chapter Kuzzey happened to be lost in a certain abandoned girl's toilet that looks especially haunted by a vengeful spirit in the first floor? No, we are not going to talk about the misadventures our four protagonist have in there, at least not this chapter. We are going to talk about ghosts and haunting… not really. Besides, this is Hogwarts, people! Ghosts are as familiar sight as Lacus' Mr. Pink around the school. You literally saw them when the Welcoming Ceremony begins. Not to mention once upon a time one of Hogwarts professor is a ghost.

Remember that History of Magic professor?

Yeah, me neither.

Anyway, rumor has it that a concerned student (yeah, right) with a bad temper bravely ask Headmaster Durandall to exorcised said professor a few years ago. Let's just call him Isaac for convenient purposes. This concerned student really concerned with his inability to stay awake during the lesson and how outdated all the lesson is. Like a few centuries kind of outdated. The ghost didn't even know who the current minister of magic is. He probably will mistake you for your great great great grandparent if they ever study in Hogwarts.

(A student named Elsman that claimed to be Isaac's best friend also said that the main reason why he wanted to exorcised the ghost is because he got an E (Exceeds Expectations) in the exam while a student one year below them whose name rhyme with Zola get an O (Outstanding) when they have the same answer overall. A few days after this confession, Mr. Elsman got admitted into hospital wing for he can't pry his mouth open… literally.)

After that Headmaster Durandall successfully exorcised the ghost with the assistance of Professor Simmons and Professor Gladys. Makes you wonder why he didn't just do it in the first place.

The ghost replacement is a white haired middle age man with a stern face named Lord Gillian Djibril, a member of an old wizarding family who is a bit… err unwelcomed to magical-muggle hybrid technology and a bit biased against muggleborn students in general.

To support this fact, we ask a 4th year muggleborn student named Mr. Shinn Asuka about this.

"I swear he completely sabotaged me! How come Rey get a way better score than me when we practically work on the essay together!" complained Mr. Asuka while he munch on the fried chicken angrily.

"When you said you work on it together, you guys really should not write the exact same thing on your essay." Scold Ms. Lunamaria Hawke. Their other friend, Mr. Rey Za Burrel just nodded his head while he eats his dinner elegantly like any other esteemed member of the ancient and noble Flaga family.

Mr. Asuka scowled at this. "But it is really unfair how he assume that **I'm** the one that copied Rey's essay and not the other way round!" Before his friend can open her mouth, he added to his defense. "And the next meeting he practically glared at me while saying how some students really should know better than try to copy their clearly more talented and civilized friend's hard work!"

Ms. Luna Hawke opened her mouth to rebuked Mr. Shinn's statement before she gave up. "Okay, that's really unfair of him."

* * *

Apparently Lord Djibril (He refused to be called professor) really is a bit biased against muggleborn students and a few other students too. Ms. Cagalli Athha and Mr. Kira Athha is a fine example of this. Even though the two Athha heirs is a half-blood, the professor is clearly stricter towards them than any other half-blood students or pureblood students.

"No, this is clearly unfair, Kira. You should raise a protest to Headmaster Durandall!" Ms. Athha said to her twin brother when they received their results on the Bloody Valentine War essay that afternoon. "Yours is definitely better than Athrun's and you only get an E while Athrun get an O. No offense, Athrun."

The blue haired Zala's heir just shrugged his shoulder. "None taken."

"No, guys, Athrun's essay is better than mine." Mr. Kira Athha humbly replied with the usual pure aura around him. "I forgot to add the effect of the Bloody Valentine War on the MACUSA's decision making during the first decade after the war."

Mr. Zala gave his best friend a disbelieving stare. "Kira, I did not write it on my essay either."

"Oh."

"The Professor is definitely gave you a fewer credits than you deserve."

Their friend, Ms. Lacus Clyne looks concerned at the Mr. Kira Athha's problem. She is a bit overprotective with their brunette friend. "I agree with Cagalli and Athrun, Kira. We should tell the school board about this. Or better yet, the Wizengamot."

Before the three, who are the founder of Kira Protection Squad, or Kira Squad for short, do or plan anything drastic, Kira tried to divert the spotlight to his sister. "Aren't you also only got an A even though you perfectly describe the political chaos during and after the war on the Ministry of Magic?"

His sister waves her hand dismissingly at him. "Please, I know how much my own essay's worth, and believe me even if it deserve an E, it's just a low E." The blonde then look at her male friend. "Athrun, please raise your head for a second, I cannot feel my leg. You probably just cut the blood circulation on my left thigh with your heavy genius head."

Mr. Athrun Zala then sighed before he raised his head while Ms. Athha moved her legs on a more comfortable position. He then lays his head on her lap again after she gives him an affirmation. No, people, what are you saying! Of course they are just friend! Oh? You can hear the sarcasm on my voice? Yes, it is a sarcasm.

Cough, sorry, I got a bit distracted.

After this, Kira then ask for help from his head of house, Mrs. Erica Simmons who validated his case. When the other heads of house (Professor Le Creusett a bit reluctant to go because not only none of his Slytherin students get the same problem as the rest of the muggleborn student body, he also deemed Lord Djibril as a waste of time)and Lord Djibril discussed this problem in front of Headmaster Durandall, the History of Magic professor defended himself. "I'm not playing favorite, I'm just prepare the Muggleborn students to the harsh treatment some of Pureblood Supremacy have against them. With a standard set higher than other students, they can prove the Magical Society that they are as able as the magical born students."

Professor Simmons can definitely see that he lying through his teeth, but what he is saying is definitely true. Britain's Magical Society is yet as open minded as their France counterpart and there is still many prejudices against muggleborn

"What about the Athhas then?" Professor Ramius asked.

"They are Minister Athha's children. Society will definitely expect more from them simply because they are born to be an Athha. With a higher expectation than the other students since their school day, I hope I can help them become the best they can be." Lord Djibril said with the same stern expression he wore when he have a brilliant muggleborn student in his class that outshine the pureblood students. There is just no way he can say that he just didn't like the twin because he didn't like how their father marrying the mudblood Via Scarlett even though his previous fiancée is a proper pureblood lady and he dislike Uzumi Athha's pro muggle policy.

Because it's kind of valid, Lord Djibril get off the hook and Kira's face clearly saying I told you so to his sister and two friends.

So, fellow students of Hogwarts, if you are a muggleborn and you face a difficulty in passing History of Magic, you know who to blame. And yes, it is too late to get the ghost professor back.

* * *

Notes:

\- I clearly choose a random first name for Lord Djibril

-I choose a random last name for Via too.

\- if I'm not mistaken, the grade from the lowest to the highest is T (troll), D (dreaddful), P (poor), A (Acceptable), E (exceeds expectations), O (outstanding). If I'm wrong though, feel free to tell me.

hey, people, I'm back with my strange sense of humor, and yeeey I found my sense of humor again thanks to watching / rewatching iKon videos. They really make me laugh and make me fond of them and I know they currently facing a hard time. Sigh... I hope they are going to be fine. I will support them with all I can.

On another note, it is strange to write Kira Athha, lol.


End file.
